Rifles or smooth barrel shoulder guns utilizing compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or compressed carbon dioxide cartridges to propel projectiles have been in existence for many years. The specification of the invention relates only to the part of these rifles or smooth barrel shoulder guns that further have a bolt-action as part of the loading mechanism; the specification of the invention henceforth often refers to any of such restricted class of guns simply as "rifles" or "rifles", and the references to "rifles" include smooth barrel shoulder guns. Some of these rifles use spherical, steel projectiles (BB's), others utilize lead pellets with specific shapes to optimize performance, others still are designed to utilize either type. Some rifles have mechanisms for loading projectiles of the BB type, so that these rifles may operate as bolt-action repeater rifles only when using BB's. The mechanical systems for storing and feeding BB's to load these projectiles into repeater rifles only work due to two facts: first, the orientation of the spherical projectile is unimportant, and second, the projectiles are magnetic so that they are not lost during loading. The front to back orientation with which lead pellets are loaded into these gas rifles is critical because of the asymmetrical shape these pellets have for optimum performance. Furthermore, the special shape these pellets have causes them to be easily susceptible to deformation, since they have very thin walls in some places, and they are very soft, being made of lead. A system that would guide such pellets into the breech of a gas rifle must do so without deforming them. The existing devices that provide rifle operation in the repeater mode are of two general classes: one class requires very complex and expensive mechanisms to avoid pellet deformation and jamming during loading; the other class is exemplified by a magazine that merely stores and aligns the pellets before loading, requiring manual advance of a pellet chamber by the user. The magazine of this latter class further require care while filling them with pellets so that pellets are not inserted backwards.
An object of the invention is to provide a magazine which will make it possible to operate as repeaters single shot, bolt-action, compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or carbon dioxide cartridge pellet rifles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magazine which operates by gravity for bolt-action, single shot compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or carbon dioxide cartridge pellet rifles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magazine which can be filled with a plurality of pellets after being attached to a bolt-action, single shot compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or carbon dioxide cartridge pellet rifle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magazine which can be permanently built into a bolt-action, single shot compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or carbon dioxide cartridge pellet rifle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magazine that can be pre-filled with a plurality of pellets and that will work as a clip for attachment to bolt-action, single shot compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or carbon dioxide cartridge pellet rifles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magazine which has a guide to make it easy to fill the magazine with pellets for bolt-action, single shot compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or carbon dioxide cartridge pellet rifles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magazine which prevents loading pellets backwards into rifles of the bolt-action, single shot compressed air (pre-charged or pump pneumatic) or carbon dioxide cartridge type.